The Hot Brownie
by ChaniaGo
Summary: "hmm, an old man, a couple of geeks, school teenagers, a pretty couple and.. Seto Kaiba! He gotta be the hot brownie" or so he thought. SKxKJ. Puppyshipping. My first one shot! xD


Heya!.. that's my first oneshot.

hope you like it.. ^^

And hopefully, I wont need to edit anything.. ^^

:Okay, so yes I edited a couple of things. 'cause I got a wrong information 'bout the blond\blonde thingy.. so I fixed that..

It's not beta-ed so don't eat me up.. enjoy you're reading and have fun... ^^

* * *

The Hot Brownie

* * *

A blond teen sat in front of an older brunet. Although they weren't our YGO characters. And the blond was actually a female. A girl with silky, short blond hair took a sip of the soft drink she was having. Then looked at the obviously her boyfriend and smiled sweetly putting the glass down on the small table of the classy restaurant.

The brunet had seme dark eyes and pointed nose as the blonde. Although his features were sharper than hers. He took the small hands from across the table in his big hands and looked in her eyes with a sparkle of his own.

" I have something special for you, Elina" The brunet addressed his date.

the older teen raised his hand and motioned for the waitress to bring their ordered sweets. The waiter hurried inside the swinging doors into the kitchen.

Another sharp-featured brunet walked into the classy restaurant and looked around in almost disgust. He took a moment to look around before taking a seat at the far end. The not-his-highness place was dimly lit and the walls were full of jazz bands' posters.

The menu was a bit too long but all the food looked eatable. He looked around for a waiter to make his order.

The brunet almost raised his hand when he saw a waitress, but she suddenly nodded and scurried to the kitchen. His face wrinkled at the rude act. And he almost jumped up when he noticed the dark haired waiter smiling down at him, waiting for his order. Wondering how long has he been there he looked at the menu again and pointed his order to the standing waiter.

●..|-[₪]-|..●

"you ready with the hot brownie's?" when the waitress didn't get an answer she called out "RISA!"

"yea yea, just a sec!" said risa was showering the dish in her hand with chocolate syrup. Then, added a face-down white card next to a yellow glass and anther green, some sort of juice. And dropped an extra ice cube in the Yellow glass.

Risa handed the tray to the waiting waitress, and almost dropped it as an angry yelling cut through the kitchen air "YOU GET BACK HERE!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I won't be late again" a blond teen rushed out of the manager's office after obviously getting caught for being late. Pulling his white apron over his head, he stole the tray from Risa and received a venomous glare from the older waitress.

"Hey, that's mine!" she lunged for the tray but the blond has already bolted away

"That's the 5th time Jou's late this month. He'll get himself fired" Risa looked at the doors which Jou has just walked out through.

"He took my Hot Brownie's" the waitress pulled a sad face that made Risa laugh

"Your Hot Brownie is already taken, Rica" Risa placed a comforting hand patting her twin sister's shoulder.

"get back to work, twinies" ordered the manager before slamming his office's door shut.

Risa went back to the oven while her look-alike twin sister Rica went back to serving the costumers.

The manager has separated the twins 'cause they always confuse the costumers and they almost every time end up having cat-fights. So, he made the wise decision to part them and hide one in the kitchen.

●..|-[₪]-|..●

Jou fought back a snore as he looked at the paper that was supposed to have the table number which he should deliver the order to. The paper had only two words: 'Hot Brownie'

Knowing Rica, it wasn't odd to expect such a thing. All the girl ever cared about is the opposite sex. Aside from her evil cat, that is, but that wasn't the point.

Jou looked around for the "Hot Brownie".

"hmm, an old man, a couple of geeks, school teenagers, a pretty couple and.." He stopped stunned for a long, long minute. Then deciding he looked stupid with his mouth hung open he looked at the matter at hand, or tray at hand. He took a second look at the person in the far end of the restaurant " Seto Kaiba? He gotta be the hot brownie"

One problem solved.

He jammed the paper in his pocket and walked over at the brunet that was on the phone looking quite pissed. Jou had to admit, he never thought of Kaiba as a cake kind of guy. But then again, he never thought of Kaiba as a classy-not5stars-shiny-name restaurant kind of guy. So, what did he know about the guy anyway? Not much to be honest.

He placed the plate and the glasses in front of the older teen. He guessed he must be waiting for someone, a date maybe. What the teen did actually almost made him shiver. Kaiba looked up at him for a long moment then flipped his cell phone shut with a swift move of his hand then knotted his fingers on the table, bent his elbows and rested his chin on his hands and smirked at Jou.

The younger teen gulped knowing the insults will begin soon.. He dashed for it and turned around to walk away. But something pulled at the back of his apron and stopped him. He looked over his shoulders to find Kaiba tying his apron, that made him kinda stiffen.

"late for work, or completely clumsy" that wasn't a question.

Jou was searching his mind for a reply but lost traces when the older knotted the apron strings a bit too tight. Kaiba was actually impressed the other had such a small waist. But he brushed the thought away and made a small bow with the white strings.

If Jou didn't have a reply he -at least- had to face the other teen, so he turned around, almost too fast and looked down at the CEO that was still smirking.

"being late is a habit of yours?" Kaiba noted that Jou almost _never_ came in time for class. He had to be at least 2 minutes late. Which mostly got him detention, but he being him never cared.

"and ya care 'cause…?" Jou made a motion of rolling with his hand

Kaiba ignored him and glanced at the order the other teen have brought. He looked down at the white card and flipped it. His eyes widened for a second but got back to normal, smirked and looked up at the other teen that was left in wonder.

"You have to kiss me first, Mutt". Kaiba's smirk widened when the other gave him a shocked look, completely forgetting the dog-comment.

"k-k-ki…." he gave up on the word. Then shot the other teen a skeptical glare "why?"

Kaiba flipped the card for him to see. Jou's face drained color, then filled with pink when he understood the situation.

"b-but, you're the 'Hot Brownie'" Kaiba figured it was some nick name he was given

"oh, you think I'm hot?" raising an amused eye brow at the blushing teen, Kaiba pointed at the other teen

Jou looked behind him trying to find what the other was pointing at. When he found nothing he turned back to the brunet, who didn't look as amused as he was before.

"The manager will be mad finding out you were late getting _laid_" Jou was stunned by that. How would Kaiba know?.. Realizing, He cleared his throat and pulled his under shirt high neck up to hide the hickey he was given not long ago. Apparently Kaiba saw it and got the wrong expression. Well, it wasn't wrong completely, but that was beside the point.

"I-It's not your business" Jou cursed himself for the stutter.

"It is, actually" at Jou's raised eyebrow he continued "you brought me the wrong order"

Finally taking action to his mistake, Jou reached down for the glass. But the brunet pulled it away.

"who said you can take that?" Jou's hands collected in fists at his sides, he was getting angry. Kaiba took a sip from the yellow drink, enjoying the other's frustration.

"Fine! That will be 13$"

"Oh, it's on the house" Kaiba dared the other to say otherwise.

"What the hell is your problem?" hissed the blond.

"Who's she?" successfully changing the subject

"she who?" totally lost

"the one who gave you that" pointing at Jou's neck.

'_why does he keep pushing this subject_?' Jou thought silently. He was kinda surprised Kaiba was insisting on knowing.. part of him wanted to tell him, but the other part refused badly.

"It's not a 'she' " Jou said turning his gaze to the window on the side. He didn't see the surprised look on the CEO's face.

"uh… otogi?"

"wha- No! ew! What makes you think that?" the brunet seemed relieved to know that but Jou was still _not_ going to share his information.

" I can fire you, you know" Kaiba threatened when Jou showed no sign of telling.

Losing his job for something like this! It's not like Kaiba would tell anyone, he's not the talking type. So, maybe.. Just maybe..

"so…..?" Kaiba noticed the struggle of thoughts in the younger teen's mind and smirked at that. Like he always did.

"I…. He's….." Jou looked at anything but the other teen. He cleared his throat and started again. "….. father.. he lost a bet" the word 'father' didn't seem like anything Jou'd use, little did he know about Jou.

The CEO raised an eyebrow.. then it sank in, and his eyes widened.

Jounouchi's father was known to be a drunk gambler. But he never thought he'd gamble his own _son_. But then again, he never thought anything of it.

Jou shifted uncomfortably, being under kaiba's full attention never was a good thing. Last time it happened he was shoved into the lockers. He had Jimmy-boy's lock carved to his back in a blue bruise for two weeks after that.

"You can't even fight back a drunk?" Jou always had control over his old man, but when it got physical, he never _ever_ raised a hand on his father. He didn't know if it was out of respect –as hard as it was to believe so- but he just couldn't hit the old man.

Jou felt weaker than ever. Especially now, that his rival was defiantly gonna use it against him. It was fine really, as long as it was only between the two of them. And it was waaay better of a thing to be held against than the other embarrassing stuff. More personal yea, but better somehow.

Besides, he'll kick anyone's ass to keep quite.

"What's taking you too long?" Rica cut through his thought chain. Then she saw the brunet "Oh, hello there, cutie" her desire-full smile faded when Kaiba glared at her. Jou sighed and placed the misplaced plate on his tray. When Rica gave him a puzzled look he explained.

"I thought this was your 'Hot Brownie'" Not even bothering to point at the guy.

"so you admit I'm hot" Kaiba smirked. Jou hissed.

"He'll defiantly make a delicious hot brownie, but I meant the couple in there" pointing at the brunet guy who was holding hands with the blonde. "Oh, hey! They look like you too. Except that they're getting married" she clapped her hands happily. The blond rolled his eyes just like the brunet did.

_CRASH_

A glass shattered and Rica hurried to take care of it before someone got hurt.

Jou picked up the plate and the green glass and headed to the kitchen, he'll need another yellow one.

Inside the cramped in-need-of-cleaning kitchen, Risa worked silently, humming softly as she shifted from one pot to the other expertly. She shot Jou a smile as he walked into the previously-described kitchen.

"I need another one of these yellow glasses" when Risa gave him a _'what are you talking about'_ look he continued "Due to your twin's pervert-ness, I misplaced the order. And now that jerk took the yellow glass, so I need another to deliver this cursed order"

"uh-oh" Jou didn't like that always-followed-by-something-bad '_uh-oh_'.

●..|-[₪]-|..●

The brunet sipped on his drink silently enjoying the softly stinging taste. But he knew it wouldn't last, it never did. One of these low lives always ruined his moments. And now that Jou's working here, it's pretty clear who the disturber will be.

He glanced out the window and frowned when he heard the straw grrr-ing warning him that he's running out of liquid. He removed the straw, placed his lip on the glass and pushed his head backwards; he had a habit of eating ice. He crushed the piece of Ice absentmindedly in peace. Maybe not.

"Oh-No!" Jou poked his head out the kitchen doors and saw Kaiba throwing the ice cube in his mouth; he freaked and dashed through the tables smoothly 'till he got to his target. He followed his instinct and did the first thing crossing his mind.

Kaiba's eyes widened as the other teen jumped on him, knocking him to the ground. And even more when Jou inserted his thumb and index finger in his mouth to fish out the ice cube.

That only made him chock on it and swallows it. He pushed the blond off of him, sat up and coughed his heart out. He had to hit his chest multiple times to slip the ice cube through his throat.

The ECO snatched Jou's hand that once was in his mouth and held it up.

"Are you _fucking_ crazy?" he shouted under his breath, making the other teen flinch "What the hell do you think you're _doing_?"

"You moron!" shouted back the blond "Dontcha look before you chew? ya just swallowed the proposal RING!"

"wha- you put it in my mouth!" accused the brunet, glaring heatedly.

"I was taking it out. It was inside the cube, you jerk!"

"why did you give it to me in the first place then, stupid mutt"

"I didn't _know _it was there. And _you _took it from me. And I'm _not_ a dog"

Kaiba glared at the people who were staring at them, and they all turned away to their meals.

He looked back at the mutt next to him and glared at him as well. The blond returned the glare.

Realizing he was still holding the blond's hand, he released it and stood up. Jou was still on the ground, he covered his face and sighed openly.

"I'm totally screwed!" Jou knew damn too well he'll be fired for this. He felt a cold object against his hand that was covering his face. When he separated his hands to look at the source, he found the older teen holding the now-empty yellow glass down to him.

"Here's your ring" the blond blinked at him for a second. Then grabbed the glass and looked inside to find the half-melting cube with the silver ring inside. He grinned wildly and subconsciously jumped up and wrapped his arms around the other's neck tightly.

When he finally returned to reality, he slowly backed away from the brunet who looked surprisingly startled; Jou pulled a sheepish smile to hide his embarrassment. Kaiba's switched into '_Ice-prince_' mood as soon as the other's heat faded.

That was too much contact for one day. He could still remember his fingers against the other's waist, the taste of the other's fingers on his tongue and the other's warmth against himself. He just wanted more.

And he always got what he wanted.

So, he dove forward and crashed his lips against the shorter teen in a bruising kiss.

"Mmmn…!" the other was caught by surprise but he didn't struggle much. He enjoyed it just as much. Then he finally gave a way to the dominant CEO, and his hand slipped the glass he was holding, sending small pieces shattering on the floor around them that shined under the light surrounding them with fairy dust-like glitter.

None of them cared about the poor glass.

However, the ice cubes also shattered and the ring (of course it didn't shatter) rolled on the floor 'till it hit the blonde girl's high heel and stopped moving, right between the couple.

And again, none of them cared about the poor ring.

For Jou, if it was possible to kiss and smile at the same time, he'd be doing it.

For Kaiba, if it was possible for him to smile at all, he'd be doing it.

●..|-[₪]-|..●

Both seem to agree to take things slowly and get to know each other more civilly. And lots of other questions that they needed answered.

They'll sure have all the time they need when seto convinces Jou to move out of his lame-excuse-of-an apartment and away from that even-lamer-excuse-of-a father.

Of course, things never got back to the way they were at school. Seto being seto, was being over-protective and possessive of his puppy. But that never stopped them from fighting each other, which mostly leads to bed or couch or where ever seto could take it. The guy had needs, you know. And Jou just served him whole-heartedly. Sometimes he'd just make up a fight for the night. But he surely had more perverted ways to get in his puppy's pants.

But that wasn't the only reason he wanted the mutt. He was head over heels for the blond, and he took every chance to prove it.

And they lived happily ever after

* * *

^  
That was ironic! xD

Anyway...

DA END

^.^v

tell me what ya think!


End file.
